Annoying Day
by IChikaze Kimi
Summary: Rasanya Dewi Fortuna sedang memusuhinya, terlihat dari semua kesialan beruntun yang menimpanya dari mulai terlambat hingga salah jawab. Hm? Salah jawab? Tanyakan saja pada Sena yang sedang berseringai penuh kemenangan sekarang./BadSum!/FirstFanfict/Mind To Review, Minna ?


•

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Aikatsu! Cuma pinjam characternya~**

 **Pair : Akari Ozora X Tsubasa Sena**

•

 **WARNING! : OOC akoet, Typo(s), EYD error, Alternate Universe, etc.**

 **SO, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE!**

•

•

Sepasang kaki jenjangnya masih berlari, mengejar sang waktu yang semakin sempit. Diantara kerumunan manusia-manusia yang sibuk atau lebih sibuk darinya, entahlah. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah bisa duduk dengan tentram di kelas tanpa disemprot sang sensei terlebih dahulu, sangat membosankan dan membuang waktu. Peluh keringat tersebar di sekitar dahi, pertanda gadis itu sedang berusaha keras.

Tak jauh dari pandangannya terlihat sebuah gerbang besar nan mewah yang masih memiliki celah, tak mau menyiakan akhirnya kecepatannya bertambah dua kali lipat. Jantungnya bertalu talu, kini ia tampak seperti seorang pelari marathon yang sedang mengejar garis finish. Perlahan senyuman mengembang di wajah manisnya, sedikit lagi dan...

'Hap!'

Desahan lega adalah respon pertama gadis dengan pupil merah yang sedikit lebih cerah dari batu ruby ini, kemudian ia hendak berlari lagi namun sebuah baritone suara yang sudah dihapal luar kepala menginstruksinya, "Akari Ozora, terlambat lagi, huh?" Terkejut bercampur sebal berkecamuk dalam hati Akari, ingin rasanya ia berteriak di depan wajahnya namun apa daya?

Akari sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap sang sensei yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya macam pelayan yang sedang menunggu keputusan manajer. Aroma khas menyerbu indra penciuman Akari saat ia melihat sepatu sang sensei yang berhadap-hadapan dengan sepatunya, _aduh! Ini gawat!_ Pekik Akari dalam hati.

"Go-gomen, sensei. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," Suara imut Akari mengecil bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar tertunduk, gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan tersebut tak mendengar respon dari sensei killernya.

Ia memberanikan diri mendongak, salahkan dirinya yang begitu penasaran sehingga sekarang kedua matanya seolah tak bisa lepas. Terkunci hanya pada kedua pupil biru penuh kharisma sang sensei, beruntung senseinya masih sadar dan segera berdehem membuat sepasang kaki jenjang Akari mundur beberapa langkah.

"Eeum, Sena-sensei, b-boleh aku masuk kelas?" Astaga, ada apa dengan musim panas kali ini? Wajahmu hanya berjarak beberapa centi dengan wajah sensei mu yang tergolong most handsome ?! Bolehkah ini disebut keberuntungan? "Tidak. Ikut ke ruanganku,"

Glek.

Bahkan wajah tampannya hanya bereaksi biasa saja setelah insiden barusan? _Standing applause untukmu, Tsubasa Sena._ Akari hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, mungkin sehabis ini Sena akan memanggil orangtua nya. "Sensei, kali ini hukuman apa?" Bersikap sewajarnya mungkin respon paling tepat atas insiden tersebut, untuk apa coretan merah memenuhi wajahnya dan bunyi genderang di jantung bila sang sensei saja memasang wajah innocent.

Terlihat seakan ia berharap Sena-sensei menyatakan perasannya setelah insiden punuh kode keras tersebut. Menjijikkan dan terlalu klise. Walaupun sebagian hatinya menginginkan hal tersebut, menginginkan? Akari menggeleng kencang. Mungkin kelelahan berlari membuat otaknya sedikit kacau.

Kini Akari berada tepat di ruangan berukuran sedang nan mewah dengan beberapa model baju yang terpampang di hadapannya, Dreamy Cowny. Siapa yang tidak mengenal brand terkenal itu? Bahkan hampir seluruh pakaian dan aksesoris di lemari Akari bermerk Dreamy Crowny.

Ya, Tsubasa Sena adalah designer brand Dreamy Crowny.

Sekaligus...

Sensei yang sering menyemprot dirinya.

Anggap saja Akari sudah mengetahui sifat asli Sena, mengingat hampir setiap saat ia dihukum karena keterlambatannya. Menyebalkan. Sena duduk di kursi kebesarannya lalu memandang Akari yang berdiri menghadapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ozora, datanglah kemari saat jam istirahat. Sekarang kau kembali ke kelas." Sesaat melongo, Akari mengangguk paham kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas dengan gumaman kesal. Tak menyadari Sena yang terkekeh pelan melihat tingkahnya.

•

•

•

"Akari, apa kau siap menerima hukuman dari Sena-sensei?" Sepasang pupil violet itu menatap cemas sahabatnya, raut wajahnya menyaratkan kalau ia tidak yakin dengan hukuman yang akan diberikan Sena-sensei kali ini. Mengingat—

"Ya! Tenanglah Sumire-chan! Aku sudah sering dihukum Sena-sensei~" Senyum imutnya muncul bersamaan api semangat di kedua matanya, Sumire akhirnya ikut tersenyum kecil sedikit dipaksakan. "Aku merasakan firasat buruk, lebih baik kau tidak usah datang ke ruangannya." Bujuk Sumire lagi. Namun gelengan pelan kembali didapatkannya.

Senyum Akari makin cerah, menandakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tangan lentiknya menepuk pundak Sumire pelan kemudian melenggang pergi menuji ruangan Sena, "Semoga saja Nii-san tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh," gumamnya.

•

•

•

Tok...

Tok...

"Masuk," Akari menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya kasar, menepuk pelan rok seragam Starlight Gakuen berwarna biru miliknya pelan lalu memutar kenop pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan penghukuman—ralat, ruangan Tsubasa Sena.

Terlihat sosok tegap Sena yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas putih penuh rentetan kata, Akari hanya berdiri mematung menunggu instruksi dari Sena untuk menyuruhnya duduk. "Duduk." Gadis berumur 16 tahun itu mengangguk patuh lalu mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi berwarna hitam tersebut.

Sekon berganda menjadi menit namun Sena masih sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas tersebut membuat Akari jengah, "Ano, apa hukumannya Sena-sensei?" Ucapnya setengah bercicit, takut mendapatkan tatapan tajam sang sensei.

Sena menghentikan aktivitasnya, menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang lurus ke arah Akari. "Aku akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan, kau hanya perlu menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Paham?"

Akari mengangguk,"Pertanyaannya seputar apa, Sensei?"

"Berhubungan denganmu dan aku. Satu lagi, tatap aku selama sesi tanya-jawab."

Akari kembali mengangguk, mencoba mengabaikan jantungnya gang hampir meledak imajiner. Ia menaruh seluruh fokusnya pada satu titik, Tsubasa Sena.

"Kau adalah Akari Ozora?"

 _Sudah tahu kenapa tanya?_ "Ya,"

"Kau bersekolah di Starlight Gakuen?"

 _Bodoh_ , "Ya."

"Kau sekelas dengan Hikami Sumire,"

"Ya,"

"Wali kelasmu adalah Johnny,"

"Ya, sensei." Hikari mulai jengah dengan semua pertanyaan konyol Sena.

"Umurmu 16 tahun?"

"Tentu sa—Maksudku, Ya."

Sena berseringai melihat fokus Akari yang berkurang, "Margamu adalah Ozora?"

"Ya, sensei!"

"Kau menyukai brand Dreamy Crowny?"

"Ya, Sen-sei!" Ingin rasanya Akari melempar sepatunya ke arah Sena, sungguh menyebalkan sekali senseinya yang satu ini.

"Kau mengetahui kalau aku designer Dreamy Crowny?"

"YA!"

"Kau mencintaiku dan berstatus kekasihku?"

"Ya, Sen—eh? Apa?" Akari mengerjap terkejut menyadari ia mengatakan 'ya' pada pertanyaan abstrak Sena.

Sena bangkit dari posisi duduknya; mendekati Akari yang merona, kedua matanya seolah tak ingin menatap Sena. "Sensei, m-maksudku tidak. Tadi salah jawab," Akari memberanikan diri menatap kedua pupil biru laut milik Sena lalu terhipnotis, mengunci pandangannya. Baru kali ini ia merasa seperti dihisap _black hole_ saat ia menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

Sena berjongkok, kini posisinya sedikit lebih rendah dari Akari. Menatap kedua pupil berwarna unik sama seperti sang pemilik, begitu meneduhkan sekaligus menghangatkan. Sena mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Akari, membuat gadis tersebut bergidik merasakan hembusan napas sang sensei. "Tidak ada salah jawab. Kau mencintaiku dan sekarang adalah kekasihku,"

"T-tapi 'kan—"

Chu~

Sepasang mata yang hampir serupa merah ruby itu mengecil, menyadari sebuah benda kenyal menyapu bibirnya. Hanya beberapa detik namun mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak keras layaknya sebuah tabuhan drum. Ia merasa hatinya seperti mentega leleh seketika, astaga apakah seperti ini efek jika ciuman pertama dicuri? Tubuh mungil Akari masih membatu layaknya stupa, tiba-tiba merasa demam palsu.

Tak menyadari Sena yang sudah berada di belakangnya, menaruh kepalanya di perpotongan leher Akari. Kali ini Sena sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya, supaya kekasihnya yang satu ini sadar dari—entahlah, mungkin lamunan. Usahanya berhasil, terlihat jelas dari tubuh mungil sang gadis yang menegang.

"S-sensei, a-aku harus masuk kelas... Bisakah kau mengangkat kepalamu d-dari bahuku?" Sedikit getaran terdengar dalam pertanyaan Akari, takut dan gugup. Jika gadis lain mungkin sudah berteriak histeris atau pingsan sekarang. Mental yang bagus, Akari. "Tidak, lagipula sehabis istirahat, aku akan mengajar di kelasmu." Glek.

Gadis itu menggoyangkan bahunya risih, "S-sensei, kumohon. A-aku hanya kurang fokus saat menjawab pertanyaan. Jawabanku adalah tidak." Seharusnya ia bisa dengan mudah berdiri namun salahkan tenaga Sena yang berkali lipat lebih kuat darinya, lagipula apa maksud pertanyaan tadi? Kelancangan merebut ciuman pertamanya? Seenaknya menaruh beban kepalanya di salah satu bahunya? _Mungkin kepalanya terbentur_ , pikir Akari.

Perlahan, kepala Sena terangkat membuat Akari mendesah lega. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, hendak pergi sebelum kedua tangan Sena memeluk dirinya dari belakang dengan posesif. "Dan pernyataanku tetap. Kau adalah kekasihku, nah bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?" Akari terdiam kaku untuk kedua kalinya. Sena berseringai evil.

Ingin rasanya Akari memukul kepala Sena supaya ingatannya kembali.

Atau mendorongnya ke dinding?

Menjatuhkannya dari atap sekolah?

Membuatnya stress dengan membakar semua desain pakaian dengan brand Dreamy Crowny?

"Sensei! Lepaskan! Kau akan kuadukan pada kepala sekolah!"

"Adukan saja, kau tahu aku bukan keledai."

"…"

Gotcha. Akari bungkam dan seringai Sena makin lebar. Ingatkan Akari untuk melingkari hari ini sebagai hari tersial dan menyebalkan selama hidupnya ketika pulang sekolah nanti, "Aku akan menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti."

 _Enjoy your annoying day, Akari Ozora~!_

•

•

•

 **~FINISHED~**

* * *

 **Footnote :**

Konichiwa, minna~! Ini fanfic pertama Kimi di fandom Aikatsu! Jadi maaf banget kalau misalnya Akari sama Sena OOC banget (;_;)b *ditimpukbata Karena sebenarnya cuma nonton Aikatsu! di RC*I doang itupun cuma setengah doang :"( Jadi maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo OOC. Hmm, bisa kalian deskripsiin gimana watak Akari, Sena, trus contoh kejadian-kejadian saat mereka bersama? Jujur aja, suka sama pair ini :3 Tolong review tentang fict ini sama watak ya~

Akhir bacot,

 **Mind To Review, Minna~?^^**


End file.
